Calypso
by tarbellz98
Summary: What happens when one of the Titan's unknown sister comes? And then what happens when she falls for one of the bad guys?
1. Chapter 1

~Lilly's P.O.V.~

I wandered around the city, screaming for help. Of all nights, the streets just had to be empty tonight. I clutched my arm, trying to compress the bleeding. I didn't have any extra clothes with me, so I couldn't wrap it in anything. All I wore on this 50 degree night was a black wife-beater style tank top, a pair of black cargo capris that were cuffed up just under the knee, and black combat boots that hit mid-calf. My flame red hair used to be tied neatly into a ponytail, but now it just hung loosely around my face.

You're probably wondering 'Gee, what the heck is happening to this girl?' Well, I'll tell you: ~goes into flashback mode~

After school, I had decided to go to the mall. Sure, everyone goes to the mall after school on a Friday, but I don't shop at Aeropostale or Abercrombie. I get my clothes at Hot Topic and Spencers, but I spend most of my time in the Barnes and Nobles Starbucks, drinking tea and reading a comic book. Anyway, back onto topic. So, I was at the Starbucks, drinking some raspberry tea and reading the third Scott Pilgrim graphic novel (which I've read before, but its my favorite and it never gets old) when a worker told me that it was closing time. I thanked them, returned the book to its original spot in the comic section, and started walking to the exit. As I did this, I put my cropped black leather jacket on. Then, I opened the door and walked outside, breathing in the crisp April air. As I made my way to the bus stop, a man grabbed my arms and put a knife to my throat. In a gruff voice, he demanded money. I told him I didn't have any, but he continued demanding. I eventually got tired of this, so I brought my right leg up, and back kicked him in the shin as hard as I could. He stumbled back in pain and shock. Once he regained his balance, he came after me again and slashed my upper right arm horizontally. I let out a frustrated wince, but ignored the severe pain. Finally, when I got the chance, I karate-kicked him square in the jaw and knocked him unconscious. I forget what had happened to my jacket, but I think I just dropped it somewhere.

Now, back to current reality. ~end flashback~

I had lost some blood in the fight, enough to make me a little woozy. I reached the local, and sat down on the first bench I saw. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but I was fighting the sudden urge to fall asleep. I guess it was the blood loss. I stretched myself along the bench and after a few minutes of adjustment, I drifted into an exhaustion-induced slumber.

"W-where am I?" I asked drowsily.

"You're in the Titan's medical bay," I male, teenage voice said.

"Titans...titans...who are the- I know! Those teen heroes, right?" I said, my voice raising a bit as I pondered the name.

"Yup, that's right. I'm Robin, by the way," he said, extending a green, gloved hand. I shook it absent-minded as I examined him. Smei-muscular, definitely works out. I recognized him as Batman's sidekick, having seen him in action. And now he had his own team. Nice.

"Nice to meetcha. I'm Lilly West," I said, introducing myself.

"Unusually girly name for you're appearance," he said.

"Um...yeah. Most of my friends call me West or Calypso, because I'm always 'hidden from the real world'. Also because I'm a secretive person," I said, quoting my few friends who had granted the nickname.

"So do you mind if I take a DNA sample?" he asked, gesturing to some medical technology, "Just want to see if there's more than what you're saying."

"Sure. But, just letting you know, I'm different," I said in a sly tone, as he plucked a strand of my hair and placed it in a machine.

"Enlighten me."

"I can disappear. Like, the Cheshire Cat. I can also kick butt when it comes to martial arts," I said, trying not to brag. He nodded.

"Good to know. So, basically, you have powers," he said, questioningly, "Would you mind demonstrating?" I nodded and stood up. My arms were spread apart and I let the invisible feeli wash over my. I could still see Robin though, and he was smiling, obviously trying to find me. Quietly, I swung a leg at him, but he luckily dodged.

"Okay there, don't be too much of a show off," he said as I returned to normal.

"So, how'd I get here?" I asked as I sat back on the medical bed. Robin shrugged.

"Seemed like somebody just found you and left you here," Something dinged, and something popped up on the computer screen. Robin's expression seemed shocked at the information he was reading. I walked over to see what was so weird, and he flipped open a communicator of some sort. He looked at the screen.

"Whaddaya want, Robin?" a drowsy voice asked.

"You. Here. Now," Robin said simply, still in shock.

"Okay, dad," the other end of the transmission said, the 'dad' obviously being sarcastic. Robin hung up, and in a few seconds, we were joined by another person. I examined his uniform. Yellow and red...red gloves, yellow boots, mask, and red hair, similar to my own, came out of the top of the mask. A lone red lightning bolt was the only decoration on the outfit, and it was placed on his chest. He turned to me.

"Name's Kid Flash," he said as he shook my hand. Kid Flash turned back to Robin, "So, who is this girl?"

"Shes...your younger sister."

Lets just say that you could hear Kid Flash's jaw hit the floor a hundred miles away. The other members of the team piled into the room, and

they all were astonished to hear the news. I nodded slowly, waiting for the awkward silence to end.

"Well, we know two things. You're his younger sister," Robin said, pointing to my 'brother', "And you have powers. So, if you could give us a minute, I'd like to talk to the other Titans." I nodded once again, and exited the room. on the other side of the door, you could hear them discussing me. At school, I was never really the topic of discussion amongst my classmates. The door reopened.

"Lilly, er, Calypso, how'd you like to become a Titan in training? You're abilities could come in handy," Robin said, the team nodding in agreement...except for Kid Flash. His arms were crossed, and he was giving Robin a are-you-seriously-serious-about-this look.

"Sure, but remember, I still got school to go to," I said, reminding them that i still led a mostly normal life. Robin nodded.

"You'll train on weekends, if you don't mind," he said. I nodded and smiled, giving weekend training an okay.

I woke up the next morning, tired and disoriented. Then I remember I was now living at the Titans tower. I didn't really live anywhere at the moment, so it didn't really matter. I got ready like any other morning, and borrowed a black tee-shirt and black jeans from Raven, considering her style was similar to mine. I cuffed the jeans as usual, and put on my combat boots. I was in a good mood, so I left my hair down instead of its usual ponytail. Breakfast consisted of waffles, tofu waffles, and a full-on food war. I simply laughed at the nonsense, and before I knew it I was off to school.

I walked to school, it was a nice day out and even though it had rained last night (considering the numerous puddles everywhere) the sky was a pale blue and the sun shone warmly. White, fluffy clouds floated along by slowly, the April breeze whisking them along as it blew. Once I got to the main entrance, I tugged open the door, and stepped inside. The heating system/A.C. was off, so the temperature in the school was comfortably similar to out side's.

I opened my locker, which is simply yet awesomely decorated to my taste. I had a top locker. The inside of the door was covered with various 30 Seconds to Mars and Evanescence posters, along some of my art pictures that were decoration-worthy. One was of a single blood red rose in a black vase with a shadowy background. Come to think of it, that was the only of my pictures in my locker. I grabbed my morning books and walked off to class.

At lunch, I just grabbed a bottle of Dr. Pepper and went out to the court yard to relax. I walked along the sidewalk towards the middle. In the middle, a some-what old Japanese cherry blossom, that was quite big, stood solemnly. It was encircled in wooden benches with old metal arm-rests that were designed to look like the branches of the tree it sat under. I continued walking, reading my own copy of the third Scott Pilgrim book. I didn't see the puddle in front of my, and slipped forward. I braced myself for when I would hit the ground, but instead felt someone grab my arm. I whipped my body around to see who it was. Hm mm. Didn't recognize him. He was definetlyolder than me...maybe a year or two. His midnight black hair was longish (not shoulder length, but not a buzz-cut) and covered alot of his face. I could just faintly see his eyes under the mask of hair. They looked like they were red. Creepy. He wore a plain black t-shirt, darkwash jeans, and black converse All Stars.

"Uh...thanks. Do I know you?" I asked once I regained my balance. He dug through his one jeans pocket, and eventually pulled out one of those 'Hello. My Name Is' name tags. In the white space (which is where you're supposed to write your name), the name 'Elliot Kyd' was scribbled in black marker.

"Elliot Kyd. Nice to meetcha. So whats your deal, like do you talk?" I asked. He shook his head no. I nodded.

"Wanna spend the rest of-" I was going to finish that question with 'lunch period', but I was cut off by the 6th period bell. I said goodbye to my new found friend and began to go to reading. He tapped her shoulder, and she spun back around. He was holding a small yellow Post-It which said _'We have social studies together.' _I lightly hit my forehead in realization.

"Duh! So you're _that_Elliot Kyd. Riiight. Oh, by the way, I'm Lilly West," I said as we began to walk to out next class.

At social studies, we didn't have assigned seats. Usually, I would've just sat somewhere in the front, but for some reason, I was strangely intrigued by Elliot. He seemed dark and quiet, yet there was something else. Something that seemed vaguely...evil.

I shook this thought away, knowing my current position in training. I was really close to actually making it, plus I had already received my comunicator on the third day of training. I had mad skills. My eyes followed the teacher as she skittered around the room, getting things in order. Once she was done, we turned to page 35 in our textbooks.

~Elliot's P.O.V.~

I couldn't concentrate on the questions we were working on. Something about her seems so familiar. Even her appearance. _Especially_ the hair. It was that strange familiarity that made her so fascinating. I had only met her a half hour ago, but I still thought he was kind of cool.

I looked over at her. She wasn't working on the questions either. Her nose was buried in some sort of graphic novel. I silently laughed at how she didn't care what the teacher thought. She seemed like she went by her own rules, and listened to nobody.

"Miss West, have you finished the assigned questions?" The teacher's voice was sharp and slightly irritated. Lilly looked up.

"Yes, Mrs. Williams. I'm done," she replied nonchalantly.

"And questions 2 through 6?" the teacher glared at her. Lilly nodded.

"One-hundred percent done," she grinned slyly. I knew that grin. I knew somebody with that grin. Who did I know that had that flame-red hair, couldn't-care-less attitude, and sly smile? This is why I find her so interesting. I can't answer that question.

After school, I walked walked home. I had accidentaly left my cape at home, so I couldn't teleport back. My communicator went off, and I flipped it open as I entered a nearby alley.

"Hey Elliot. Theres an easy target at 21st and Main, and we're hitting. Why aren't you home yet?" Luckily, my friends understood sign language.

_'Left my cape at home,' _I signed into the screen. He sighed.

"Just get here soon," he said. I nodded and closed the communicator. I ran the rest of the way home. When I got there, I went straight to my room to get ready. Absentmindedly, I threw on my uniform. I was still pondering the same question that had been in my head since I had met Lilly. Who was she like? I was just pulling on my left boot as someone banged on the door. I ran to the door, ready for action.

"Uh, Elliot?" Billy said as he pointed to his face. My mask! I ran back into my room, grabbed it, and put it on just as I left the house with the team.

We enter the bank and got to work, demanding money and grabbing handfuls. The tellers and costumers were on the ground, silently praying for their lives. While everyone else was about to run off with the money, I accidently dropped a hundred dollar bill infrontof one of the tellers. We were both aware that it had fallen out of the bag I was holding. For some reason, I just left it there. We all ran out into the streets, the team cheering. Then _they _came.

"Titans, go!"

As everyone was fighting, I tried to teleport away. Before I could, the reason we have no leader knocked me down as he ran past.

"Whoops. Did I do that?" he said, his tone more arrogant than ever. I stood up, and just as he was about to run away, I grabbed his wrist and didn't let go. He struggled, but I held on. Then, someone behind me kicked me to the ground.

"Nice one Calypso," I heard Robin say. I stood back up carefully, not knowing whether or not I would be kicked again. Kid Flash stood there, a mocking look on his face. I looked at him questioningly.

"Y'know, invisible people really own when it comes to fighting with you guys," he said. I raised an eyebrow, and somebody poked my shoulder. I whipped around to face them, but then somebody hit my back. I stumbled forward. Once I regained my balance, I turned to face my invisible enemy. I could feel her about to kick me, so I grabbed her foot. Starting at her feet, she began to become visible.

"Hey let go! These boots are expensive," she said once her face was visible. I stood there, confused. She struggled to get her foot free. Kid Flash randomly appeared and punched my in the face, I fell onto the ground. I touched my face, and my nose was obviously bleeding. Oh crap. I touched the rest of my face. He punched my mask off. I kept my face hidden, but tried to reach for my mask. Just as I was about to grab it, a green lion clawed my arm. My sleeve ripped, and my arm had three parallel gashes going across. I waited until the large cat was gone, then reached for my mask again. I grabbed it weakly, and pulled it back.

"Kyd Wykkyd! Take us home," See-More yelled as the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five ran over. With one quick swish of my cape, we were gone.

I stood huddled over my bathroom sink. My nose had stopped bleeding, but it was slightly bruised. I had disinfected and gauze-wrapped my arm, but it still hurt like hell. I walked back into my own room, and sat at me desk. I still had to do a reading assignment plus a social studies essay that I had already started, and was able to finish it within about a half hour.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen, grabbed a can of Coke and went into the living room. The rest of the team, now in their normal clothes, were seated on the couch, arguing about what to watch. I sighed and went back upstairs. Once in my room, I put the coke on my nightstand and collapsed exhaustedly onto my bed, and fell asleep.

I woke up early next morning, and realized it was Friday. '_One last day until the weekend_,' I thought to myself, trying to motivate myself to go to school. The pain in my arm had subsided, and the bruising on my nose was barely visible. I put on a plain indigo t-shirt paired with some black jeans. I slipped on my usual black converse and went back downstairs.

I was the only one of the H.I.V.E. who actually goes to normal highschool, but all the Academy tought you was strategies and villainy. I wanted to learn real stuff, like simple reading and math, so I went to the local high school.

In the living room, I grabbed my schoolbag and went into the kitchen. Since Mammoth eats practically everything in the frige within a week, all that was left was water, bread, and an apple. I grabbed the apple, which was suprisingly not rotten. I took a bite, and it seemed ok, so I went back into the living room, grabbed my black hoodie, and left for school.

~Lilly's P.O.V.~

I ran down the sidewalk, knowing I was gonna be late. I had waken up late this morning, due to last night's fight with the H.I.V.E. Five. Today I was dressed in a black and white long sleeved shirt, a black t-shirt, a light-wash denim skirt, fishnets, and my combat boots. My hair was down, and I had seperated my banges and fringe peices withthe rest of my hair with a black bandana.

"Gee, I wonder why Wally didn't offer to take me to school," I mumbled to myself, "After all, he is your big brother _and _he had superspeed." I

continued running, the school being a few blocks away. I made it just as the bell rang. I fast-walked to my locker and was able to get all of my things and get to homeroom before the late bell went off. I sat myself down, and breathed a giant sigh of relief.

I found Elliot again at lunch, and I wanted to sit with him. He was always alone, so i thought it'd be nice. I walked out into the courtyard, and he was sitting on one of the benches unders the tree. I walked over and plopped down next to him, a kind smile on my face. He smiled to, but something seemed wrong. My eyes moved to his right arm, which was wrapped in some gauze-like stuff. It looked like it hurt.

"Oh my god, what happened to your arm?" I whisper-yelled, not wanting other students to start freaking out. He took out a small Post-It and a pencil and started scribbling across. He held it up for me to see.

_'Lets just say I was attacked by a stray cat and he clawed my arm' _A sudden feeling of deja vu hit me, but I ignored it. He smiled at my strange concern, and I shrugged. We spent the rest of lunch period like this, him smiling and me babbling on about nothing. In social studies, the teacher had a huge grin on her small face. I nearly lost it at her expression. Once we were all seated, she wrote _'Museum Sleepover' _on the chalkboard.

"Okay class, I have exciting news," she said, "The Jump City Museum of History has offered you and 4 other of my classes to stay overnight at the museum!" Students throughout the class mummured in excitement.

"Plus its free! Now, Joseph, please hand out the permission slips," Mrs. Williams said as the teenage boy got up and went to the front of the room to get the slips. He walked around the room, randomly passing them to the rest of the class.

"So, get these signed by your parent or guardian, or whoever is responsible for you, and have them back by Wednesday. The sleepover is next Saturday. on the permission slip, it says what you have to bring," Mrs. Williams said once Joseph sat down. I looked at the list.

_'Sleeping Bag/ sleeping necessities; Extra clothing; Social Studies composition book.' _It read. Okay, so basic sleepover stuff. I think I'll bring my iPod and some Scott Pilgrim books, too. I smirked at this thought.

"WALLY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as soon as I was in the door. He appeared in front of me.

"What do you want?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need you to sign a permission slip for me. Full name please," I said, shoving the slip in his face. He grabbed it, grabbed a pen, scribbled his name across and handed it back.

"Do you have to pay for anything? And why did I sign it?" He asked suspiciously.

"No money needed. We have a trip next Saturday to stay overnight at some history museum. You signed it because your last name is West," I explained to him. He nodded, slightly mussed my hair, and ran back to whatever he had been doing before. I smiled happily as I looked at the slip, then I realized something. Today is Friday. Yes!


	2. Night At the Museum

~Elliot's P.O.V.~

We walked aimlessly around the museum. By we, I mean myself and Lilly. The teachers let us go off to wherever we wanted, just as long as we met at a meeting point at around normal closing time. So, here we were, admiring the section on old stuff they found while they were renovating old places. This stuff is priceless. Which is why we used this oppurtunity to get in to the museum and grab a few things. With me already in place, the plan was going well. For some strange reason, I had a strange feeling like something was going to go wrong. But our plan was flawless, every possible detail had been thought out.

"Hey look at this!" Lilly said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to some glass case. Inside, a large aquamarine jewel sat on one of those fancy display pillows. I had one goal tonight, as far as I knew. Get that jewel.

"Isn't it amazing? It says that it literally washed up onto the shore. Isn't that awesome?" She said. I nodded, smiling. We wandered around the rest of the section, looking at all of the different items. A vase made entirely of 100% onyx. A 200 year old tube of lipstick. All of it, irreplaceable. And expensive.

At 6:30 p.m., normal closing time, we all went back to the fountain in the lobby. It was a statue of a bunch of little Cupids, flying with their wings and playing their little harps. They seemed so...innocent. They didn't need to worry. I paused completely when I realized I was thinking like this, then continued to wherever the teachers were taking us next.

"Okay. Boys with last names A through L go to your cubbies and get your things, then go to the restroom and get changed. After you're done, come back here and choose a place to put your sleeping bag. Girls M through Z, do the same," groans came from girls A through L and bouts M through Z, "The rest of you will just have to wait. I took my time going to the small cubbies, then once I was sure everone was gone, I got changed and went back to the rest of the group. I wore my usual pajamas, a black t-shirt an dark blue and black paid flanel bottoms. Lilly came back in with the rest of her group. I smirked at her choice of sleepwear, which consisted of a long, yet fitted yellow t-shirt and red leggngs. It wa bright and she looked slightly funny in it. She rolled her eyes at my response to her outfit.

"Oh, and all you ever were is black and blue. you're like a giant bruise or something," She said as the groups began to set up their sleeping bags. Once all of the student who had gone on the trip, a small 40, had set up everything, I watched as Lilly grabbed out a red iPod which was covered in various stickers. She plugged in the earbuds, turned it on, put the earbuds in her ears, and pulled out the graphic novel she had been reading in social studies. I could faintly here the music she was listening to. It sounded like her playlist was a medley of alternative, screamo, and some pop. She looked over at me and took one of the earbuds out.

"Wanna listen?" she asked, handing the earbud to me. I shrugged and took it. After wiping it of a bit, I put it in. She smiled, and went back to her book. She pressed the play button and the chorus of 'Helena' played. I had heard this song before, and I liked some of My Chemical Romance's stuff, so its okay. Once that song was finished, a quiet song began to play. It had cellos and guitars in the beginning, but then out of nowhere, the singer screamed something, causing me to jump a little. Lilly laughed silently. The rest of the song was normal, except for the bridge, which screamed some more. I looked at the iPod and saw that it was 'What it is to Burn' by Finch. Besides the jumpy-ness, it was okay.

And so we satyed this way, us listening to music, for about 3 hours. At around 10:30, I was pretty sure everyone else was asleep. At midnight we would strike. I just needed everyone to fall asleep. Lilly was still awake, reading the book and listening to the music. I realized just now how tired I really felt. I thought that I had heard every song that was on her iPod, but it turns out I hadn't. The next song was one I've definetly heard before. back when Jinx was still on the team, she would play it around HQ, and she'd dance to it and sing along. I've heard it enough to be able to make out the lyrics of the chorus, and it seemed unusually girly for Lilly. I grabbed a Post-It from my bag and a pen. I scribbled 'What's this song called?'. I handed it to her, She read it and wrote back, 'Falling for You-Colbie Caillat. Why?'. I picked up the pen and wrote, 'I like it :)'. When she read this, she blushed a bit. I pulled the earbud out of my ear and dropped it next to her, smiled, and closed my eyes. Two more hours...

When I fell asleep, I had a dream. All I saw was Lilly. I compared her to everyone I have seen. Then I thought about the yellow and red get up. Right when I was about to see, I was awoken by a small buzzing. I grabbed the communicator and flipped it open. I looked around, and saw that everyone, including the teachers, were now asleep. I turned back to the screen. With one nod, I signaled to SeeMore that the time was now.

Quietly, I got up and ran to the bathroom. I quickly put on my uniform, and made sure my mask was on. I teleported to the back entrance.

_'Ready?'_ I signed. They nodded, and we teleported into the museum. I went right for the aquamarine and the vase. I held both items in my hands, but then my favorite person in the world cam and snatched the aquamarine out of my hand. At first I was angry, but then it hit me. I almost dropped the vase at the thought. Lilly looks like Kid Flash! Okay, she looks like him, big deal. But she really looks like him. And acts like him. And has that arrogant smile. What if...she was his sister? If that was true, then she must be...oh my god. For some reason, I put the vase back and ran to the room where the students were staying. I counted the number. Minus myself, there were 38 people, not including the teachers. 40 people had came, and two were missing. I was one, so that meant that...Lilly was gone.

~Lilly's P.O.V.~

I woke up to my buzzing communicator. Robin had said to get into uniform because the H.I.V.E. 5 were striking at the museum. I stood up and ran to the nearest bathroom and got changed. Afterwards, I ran back to the room were the students were, checked one last time on them, and locked the door. I turned around to see a pair of deep ruby eyes glaring into mine. I gasped. We stood there for a few minutes glaring at eachother. I have had enough.

"Who are you?" I asked. He remained silent. I demande his name again, only to receive the same response. I grew angry and threw a sloppy punch. He grabbed my fist. I swung my other arm, but he caught that one too.

"Let me go," I demanded through my teeth. He dropped my one fist, but still held on to my arm. I looked at him angrily. He grabbed a fistfull of his black cape, and whipped it around us. When he drew it back, we were both in the room from earlier, with the artifacts from renovated places. It was a full on fight between the H.I.V.E. and the Titans. I turned around, but he was gone. I ran over to Fid Flash, who was currnetly leaning against a wall behind the display.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper-yelled.

"I was looking for you! Where were you?" He demanded, also whispering.

"Y'know that one person from the H.I.V.E. thats all dark and stuff?" I asked.

"Wykkyd?" he asked. I nodded.

"I locked the door that my class was staying in, and he confronted me in the hallway. Then, he teleported me here," I said. Kid Flash raised an eyebrow, but we went back out to the fight. Each of the H.I.V.E. 5 was fighting one of the Titans. I scanned the room for Kyd Wykkyd, wanting to know what his deal was. I couldn't find him. I turned invisible. I ran throughout the room, looking for him. I finally found him, fighting against Raven. I snuck up behind him, and grabbed his arm. Raven, seeing his reaction, must've known it was me, and stopped to go help Beast Boy. I ran back to where Kid Flash and I were just talking, and once we were out of sight from the rest of the fight, and turned visible. His eyes widened.

"What's your deal? You fight me like any normal hero last week, but tonight you become all helpful and weird?" I whisper yelled. A rosey bluch covered his pale cheeks, and he disappeared for a few seconds. I stood there, confused. He returned and slipped something into my hand. i opened up a small yellow Post-It that read 'I know who you are.' I dropped the note, but not only due to this. not only did he know my identity, but I think I knew his. I grew angry and moved closer to him, so our faces were a few inches apart.

"Okay then _Elliot_. You know who I am. So do I," I said, grining slyly. We stood there for a moment, him staring blankly at me while I stared back angrily. He grabbed the sides of my shoulders and looked at me. What he did next would both shock me, and make my strangely happy. He looked me dead and the eye, and kissed me. At first I was slightly hesitant, but I relaxed a little. Then the worst person to possibly see this, saw us. And he was mad.

"What the hell?" Kid Flash screamed. We both turned and looked at him at the same time. His scream obviously attracted the attention of the others, so they decided to see what was going on.

"Umm...what just happened here?" Robin and SeeMore both asked, shocked. Meanwhile, the rest of the H.I.V.E., Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Jinx had a mix of shock and curiosity on their faces, while Raven had a suprised smirk on her face, and Kid Flash glared at Elliot. Then, he ran at us, and I gasped. He ran right smack into Elliot, leaving me glued to the wall. He began to throw super speed punches at him. I ran over and tried to grab him and pull him back. Then, Jinx ran over and tried to help me, and we were able to grab a hold of him. Elliot slowly got up, everyone staring at him as Jinx and I held onto Kid Flash. He turned around and ran down the hallway, disappearing into the darkness. My brother kept thrashing, then Starfire came over and helped up hold onto him. Jinx cautiously let go of him, then turned to the front of him and grabbed his wrists, trying to stop his spaz attack.

"Calm down!" She yelled, trying to get him to do so. It obviously wasn't working. Slowly, Jinx drew back a hand and slapped him. We all gasped at this. He stopped and rubbed his cheek.

"What was that for!" He asked angrily.

"You need to relax," she said, "I don't want to do that again."

Star and I let go of him and he just stood there, looking at his feet. He looked up at me, then Jinx, and ran off down the hallway. I knew he would catch him sooner or later. While this had been going on, the H.I.V.E. 5 had left. So much for that.

Back at the tower, after the cops had arrived at the museum and my class was evacuated, I had just ditched the rest of the team and ran upstairs. It was easy for me to get lost in this, and it was harder for them to find me. I wandered arounf the one corridor, until I found a door that I didn't know was there. I opened it, and cautiously walked in. The walls and cieling were painted to look like the outdoors. I walked over the chair in the center of the room and sat down. On the table in front of me, something silver caught my eye. I picked up the large heart-shaped box and opened it. My unmasked, tear streaked face was all I saw in the reflection. I placed the box back on the table and curled up in the chair. I was tired, stressed, angry, and upset, but mostly tired. I was nearly half asleep when the door opened. I didn't see anyone walk in, except for a small green kitten. I laughed quietly. The cat came up to the chair an nudged his head against the leg, so I picked him up and began to stroke his green fur.

"Thanks Beast Boy. By the way, whose room is this?" I asked. Beast Boy hopped off of the the chair and landed on two human feet. He picked up the heart-shaped box, and sighed. He sat down on the coffee table.

"Her name was Terra..." He started. I listned as he explained the girl, and about how she betrayed them. Then, he told me about how she had stopped an erupting volcano. I felt extremely sorry for even asking, but I guess he knew it was coming. Once he finished telling his story, I stood up, thanked him for his company, and walked out of the room. I found my way to the main room, and went straight to the kitchen. I heard two people arguing. The door was opened enough for me to go in without it moving, so I turned invisible and went in.

"You shouldn't spaz on people like that!" Jinx yelled at my brother angrily, who was just as mad.

"But, she..." he said.

"Listen, I know Elliot. He's not a bad person," He looked at her, "Well, technically..." She faded.

"Exactly my point! Hes bad. Shes a good guy. How could that work?" He demanded. She looked him dead in the eye.

"It worked for us," she said.

~Elliot's P.O.V.~

I leaned against a telephone pole, breathing heavily. I had run as far as I could from the museum. From Kid Flash. From Lilly. From the H.I.V.E. I knew that they were going to kill me. That, or they'd do something almost as bad. It was probably rule number one on their 'NO!' lists. do not fall for a good guy. I stood back up and began to walk. I had no idea where I was, but it wasn't like I cared. I walked along the empty streets, silently kicking myself for my utter stupidity. Why did I kiss her? Of all places, why there? I knew that eventually I had to go back to HQ, so I just decided to get it over with. I teleported to the front door and stepped in. Of cousre, they were waiting. I didn't burst into despereate apologies though, I just stayed quiet and stood my ground. I knew what was coming. SeeMore stuck out his hand.

"Communicator," he said. I grabbed my hexagon shaped communicator and placed it in his hand, "If you want, you can grab some stuff from your room." I nodded and went upstairs. My room didn't seem so comforting anymore. more like a prison. I changed into jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed my schoolbag, and went back downstairs. I looked at my feet as I walked across the living room to the door. I looked up to meet their death glares. They simply nodded, and I left. I went straight to the local Barnes and Nobles. Once I got there, I grabbed a coffee and some random book from the graphic novel section. I sat down at one of the tables and checked out the book. It looked familiar, like I'd seen someone reading it before. My eyes scanned the cover. It was black and dark blue, and some guy with a sword was standing in the middle. behind him, there were different pictures of people, maybe some he knew. I flipped through the pages and looked at them. I shrugged, took another sip of coffee, and began on page 1. After a while, when I was on page 72, somebody came and sat down next to me.

"Hi Elliot," she said. I looked over the top of the book. She had brown hair with pink highlights and hazel eyes. I looked at her hand and saw a ring. Jinx. I sighed silently and put the book down.

_'Let me guess. You probably hate me too?' _I signed. She shook her head.

"Of course I don't hate you," she stopped for a second, then whispered, "Did they kick you out?" I nodded, then went back to reading the book. She smirked.

"Since when do you read Scott Pilgrim books?" She asked. I shrugged, then put it back down.

_'She reads them,' _I signed, and she sighed.

"You know, she hates Kid Flash's guts right now. I talked to him, and he said it wouldn't work for you two," she hesitated for a moment, "but then I told him how if him and myself were able to figure it out, then you and Lilly would, too." She smiled kind-heartedly, a rare occasion.

_'That was...motivating,'_ I signed. I stood up and she grabbed my wrist.

"I have someone you might want to see," she said, her normal sly grin retaking it's positon on her face. Jinx pulled me over to the corner where all of the goth-looking teenagers hung out. It was completely empty. She let go of my wrist and walked over to one of the shelves. Slowly, Lilly began to regain visibility. She ran over and grabbed me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her and held on for dear life.


End file.
